Hayley Spinelli
Hayley Spinelli is currently a Sophomore at Port Charles High School and entered the series as a freshman in season 6. Hayley has a weird sense of style and is somewhat of a nerd. she loved computers and takes after her parents in how well she can work computers and hack into websites and find pretty much anything on the internet. Hayley was an outcast until she had to tutor Yasmin Castillo in Biology and she and her friend Amaya Martin took Hayley under their wing. They helped her get Aiden Cassadine to look at her not in a "you're weird" way, but she felt kind of ditched when they got into Kaylee's crew. when they went in the car that crashed they had offered Hayley a ride but Hayley said no and she feels guilty since they all got hurt. Hayley is also a closeted lesbian. she is too afraid to tell anyone and the only person that knows is Savannah Wilde because she found out on her own. Early Life Hayley was born in Port Charles, New York and has resided there her whole life. Her twin sister Sera later went to boarding school leaving just her and her parents. Her sister and her clash with personalities and interest, Sera being the more outgoing one while Hayley takes after her father in being a loner and good with computers. She learned a lot from him on hacking and a lot on biology from her mother and is very focused on academics. In The Series Season 6 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless Hayley makes her first appearance as a freshman at Port Charles High and extremely shy and timid. She meets Aiden Cassadine who is assigned to be her mentor. Aiden tries to talk to Hayley throughout the day but she is very quiet and timid, mostly just nodding when he tells her something. 6.11 Now or Never Hayley's advanced biology teacher asks her to meet her in her room after fifth period. Hayley meets her there and her teacher explains that she needs her to tutor Yasmin Castillo who is failing. Hayley agrees despite Yasmin being confused with her only being a freshman and Hayley explains she is in the gifted program. Yasmin finally agrees and the two later meet that day and go over cell structure. 6.15 Careful What You Wish For Hayley meets with Yasmin again for a tutoring session. Afterwards Hayley asks how Yasmin met Liam McBain and Yasmin explains that they kind of just ran into each other and became friends. Hayley then asks how she can get the attention of someone higher up on the food chain. She mentions despite being in higher level classes, no one talks to her Yasmin recommends a makeover. That night Yasmin invites Marina and the two go through Hayley's closet and then do a little shopping. Yasmin tells her she can keep her interesting and different style while still looking good. Season 7 7.07 Grim Goodbyes and Blissful Beginnings Hayley attends Trevor's funeral to support friend Marina. 7.10 Just The Way I'm Not Hayley is at school when Aiden notices she has changed her style. Aiden asks her if everything is okay. Hayley assures him she is fine, just decided to change things up a bit, Aiden asks her if she needs help with homework or anything and Hayley tells him she is okay. After class she meets Yasmin at Kelly's to continue to go over algebra. Yasmin asks how things are going with Aiden and Hayley tells her that he talked to her today, but it felt somewhat forced because he is still technically her mentor. After working for a while Yasmin heads out but Hayley stays to continue doing homework. Aiden shows up and sees her alone and sits down. The pair talk for a bit before Aiden asks her to meet him there again after class. Hayley agrees. 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds Hayley continues to hang out with Aiden but does feel like her friendship may be a replacement for Gabbi who recently broke up with him. She tells Yasmin about it who tells her that he and Gabbi were together for a while, just be his friend. Hayley meets Aiden at Kelly's and she notices he is acting weird, she asks him if he is okay but Aiden just tells her he is tired. 7.15 From Heads Unworthy Aiden asks Hayley if she wants to go to Kelly's and study after school and mentions he could use help with chemistry homework. Hayley agrees. After class the pair head out, Aiden notices several people dressed in gang colors following the pair and a few coming over from across the street so he yells at Hayley to run. Hayley runs to Kelly's but notice a few are following her. Outside Kelly's one grabs her and throws her up against a wall. Hayley screams for help. After the man gets a few good hits in, Mike comes out and scares him away with his shotgun causing him to flee. Mike then takes Hayley inside and locks the doors before calling the police. 7.16 Only God Can Judge Me Hayley is at the hospital, getting her lip stitched up when her parents arrive. Spinelli is furious that this happened and asks for details but Dante comes before she can tell him anything. Hayley is questioned by Dante and shown mugshots where she is able to pick out her attackers and a few she saw around Aiden. She is then told by Patrick that Aiden is awake. She goes to visit him and asks him how he's doing, Aiden tells her that he is okay, but worried about Gabbi since she got abducted by the guys. Hayley nods knowing she truly was a replacement for Gabbi. She tells Aiden she is happy he is okay before leaving. Season 8 8.02 Audience of One Hayley goes out and tries to get her mind off of everything and sees Gabbi out with Aiden. Hayley grabs her coffee and is about to leave when she sees Yasmin and Amaya. Yasmin asks her what's going on and Hayley gestures to Gabbi and Aiden. Yasmin and Amaya then take her shopping, attempting to cheer her up, but when it doesn't, Yasmin asks what she usually does to cheer herself up and Hayley tells her video games. The three then go back to Hayley's place and play. Amaya is less than impressed but Yasmin actually has fun with Hayley 8.13 Points of Authority Out with Yasmin and Amaya, they once again see Aiden with Gabbi and this time babysitting Miranda's daughter. Yasmin takes Hayley to game stop to grab a new video game before going back to her place and playing. Hayley thanks Yasmin for being a good friend and treating her normal. 8.16 That's What You Get Hayley gets a call from Amaya who tells her that Yasmin's brother died and they are holding a small service for him. Hayley agrees to go to support Yasmin, despite knowing her dad likely helped track him down for Michael to kill. Season 9 9.04 Goodbye (I'm Sorry) 9.08 Who's Got That Superbass 9.15 Ready To Fall Season 10 10.06 The Crow and the Butterfly 10.12 Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend Season 11 11.15 When I Come Around 11.18 Life Lessons Learned The Hard Way Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Current Category:Main Category:Original Character